Let Me Be Your Wings
by ClarionTheFairyQueen
Summary: The lovable and beautiful story of 'Thumbelina' is known by many. But have you ever heard of what actually happened? You see, the story of the lovely young 'Thumbelina' was made to disguise the real truth. A truth I have the right to share with you. So gather around all who love the art of storytelling. Queen Clarion Lord Milori/Milarion fluff
1. Chapter 1: The Truth Revealed

The lovable and beautiful story of 'Thumbelina' is known by many, who seek a fantastic and romantic love story. But have you ever heard of what actually happened? You see, the story of the lovely young 'Thumbelina' was made to disguise the real and fearful truth. A truth I have the right to share with you. So gather around all who love the art of storytelling.

A quaint little house in Pairs is where our story begins. There lived an old woman who longed to have a child of her own. Unable to conceive she searched for another way. One spring, she sought out a fairy godmother. She granted the woman one wish, of course, she wished for a child, a child she could call her own, to love and cherish. This fairy was looking for a woman to take care of her daughter for she was in grave danger if she was to stay with her mother. Seeing the love in her crystal blue eyes, the fairy godmother gave her a magic seed. As the fairy placed the seed in her wrinkled palm the old woman asked the fairy what her name was. Before the fairy disappeared in a white ball of light she chanted "My name is Thumbelina, the child I have given you will be loved by all, with a voice of pure gold. Farewell, Mary." With that Thumbelina was gone, leaving the fate of her child in the hands of Mary. She hoped and prayed one day she would see her darling little child again. For now, she would wait and drown in her sorrow. Mary cared for the seed and soon it grew into a beautiful white flower.

As Mary kissed the soft white petals, it began to glow, the petals parted to reveal a small fairy or at least that is what she thought. For the fairy had no wings, she had Caramel hair that reached her lower back pulled back into a ponytail, pale skin, and sapphire blue eyes that seemed glitter in the evening light. Mary assumed was a fairy, 'maybe there are fairies with no wings', she thought to herself. The fairy smoothed out her pale blue skirt, it reached her feet, she wore a teal ribbon on her lower bodice. Adorning her top half starting at her lower breast was a white scoop neckline blouse with white puff shoulder length sleeves.

"Hello, mother." Giggled the fairy, Mary held her hand out so she could climb on. The fairy slowly walked off the white petals, almost falling, the little fairy grabbed Mary's thumb. She looked up at her mother with a twinkle in her eyes and a heart full of love.

"I will call you, Clarion." Mary gave Clarion a kiss, and from that day forth for 16 years Clarion grew, not in size, but in life, she was indeed loved by all who met her, and when she sang it was indeed as the fairy godmother had said. Clarion and Mary lived in joy, until the last day of spring, when everything changed…

Clarion sat on her mother's nose one night as she read her a story about a brave dog, which made their dog 'Hero' put up his nose with pride.

"Oh, Mother, please. Are there any stories about little people?" Clarion slid off Mary's nose and onto the open book.

"Why yes Clarion, here let me show you." Mary picked up her daughter, she turned the delicate pages until she found what she was searching for. Placing Clarion on the paper she explained: "It says here in the 'Vale of the Fairies' lives the King and Queen, surrounded by all types of fairies big and small."

"Mother? Have you ever seen a fairy before? Am I a fairy?" Clarion looked up at her mother hopefully. She was hoping maybe she could meet someone her size.

"I thought I did once. I am not sure Clarion… You were only a seed when Thumbelina gave you to me." Clarion's head fell ever so, her depression growing inside her small body. "It's impossible…"

"Oh Clarion, nothing's impossible! As long as you believe. Come now, time for bed." Mary kissed her wingless daughter gently on her caramel head. Clarion loved her mother dearly, but there was something about her, something magical, something… Something that she had to do in life. The only thing linking this feeling was her dreams, dreams of a golden glow, the golden material seemed to be the bottom of a dress of some sorts.

As Mary laid Clarion in her walnut-shell bed, Mary could only stare at her beautiful daughter. She was everything she wanted and more if only there was something she could do for the fairy Thumbelina in return.

"Mother? Could you leave the book open? I want to look at the pictures as I fall asleep."

"Yes, my dear." Mary did as she was asked. She gave her love one last kiss goodnight before turning to their dog Hero. "Now Hero you watch out for Clarion." The shaggy dog nodded, as dogs do, Mary went around to corner to her room leaving Clarion and Hero alone. Once gone Hero laid his head on his big paws and closed his eyes, ears perked if danger were to come lurking.

Clarion leaned up against her pillow, she gazed at the open book. She wondered if maybe, just maybe, there was someone out there her size she could love and be loved by… "I know there's someone, somewhere, someone who's sure to find me soo-o-o-n." Her sweet voice filling the air, she glided out of bed and danced slowly as she sang her song of love. "After the rain goes there are rainbows. I'll find my rainbow so-o-on…Soon it won't just pretend. Soon a happy ending. Love, can you hear me? If you're near mee-e-e. Sing-g-g your song. Sure and strong-g-g-g. And soo-o-o-o-o-n…"


	2. Chapter 2: Enter The Prince

"Oh, my dear. Don't look now, dear husband...but our son is missing again." Queen Tabitha told her King as they flew through the sky.

"So he is. I think he feels a bit silly, riding that white butterfly we gave him." King Colbert remarked, scoffing, it was the Queen's idea to give their son a butterfly. The King wanted to give the prince a snowy owl. A gift that was far manlier to a mear butterfly. Little did the Queen know that he had given his son a snowy owl just a few hours after receiving the white butterfly.

"Why should he feel silly?" Queen Tabitha teased, knowing what the King had done since the day he had given that wretched owl to their son.

"It makes the wrong impression on the young ladies."

"What about the impression on the court? Colbert, I know you gave Milori that Snowy Owl." The King looked over to his wife, he was not surprised she knew what he did. Women know everything, especially a Queen.

"Oh, where is that boy?! It is the first day of autumn today and we've begun the golding of the leaves. He should be here."

"Tabitha."

"He'll hurt himself! I hope he's not out buzzing the vales on that wretched owl. He is the crown prince, for heaven's sake."

"Tabitha, dear, have you forgotten what it's like to be 16?"

"No, I have not, and that's what worries me."

"Whoa!" Prince Milori flew at the speed of light across the fields of green, as he neared a small cottage outside of Paris he stopped.

"Oh, What a beautiful voice." The Prince said as he told his owl to land on the windowsill of the quaint cottage. He dismounted his mighty stead and gazed at the most beautiful fairy he had ever seen. She was dancing around her room, singing with the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. "I wonder who she is. Stay here, boy. I'll check this out." Milori crept into the room from the small opening in the window. Unaware of his presence Clarion spun around with the only company she knew, the prince on the page of the open storybook Mary had left open for her.

"Oh, do you have to go now? I see… You are a wonderful dancer." Clarion talked to the prince in the book as he was her with her. In her mind, she was dancing with the prince who showed her how to love and what she was meant to do in this world.

"Will I ever see you again?" Clarion touched the prince's paper chest, her hand fell to her side in sadness. The paper prince did not reply. She left his side and was about to call it a night when she heard tearing.

"May I cut in?" Milori said, thinking he was clever, he cut the storybooks paper prince out revealing himself.

"Ah!" Clairon screamed and ran to a nearby teapot and hid inside its spout.

"No. Wait, wait. Come back. I apologize. I didn't mean to frighten you." Clarion still did not come out of the teapot. Milori realized he still held the sword he used to cut into the book page. He sheathed his weapon and slowly flew over to the teapot. "There. See? No more sword." Milori flew to the top of the teapot and looked through the opening in the lid. "Now, will you come out?"

"Ah. Wait a minute." Clarion climbed out of the spout, when her feet touched the floor she fixed her dress and gazed in awe at her surprise visitor.

"What are you staring at? Well, say something, will you?"

"You're... Oh!" Clarion broke her silence and blushed uncontrollably. "You're one of them."

"I beg your pardon?" Milori asked utterly confused and entranced by her.

"I thought I was the only one my size in the whole world." Just as the words left her mouth Hero jumped up onto the table where they were and growled at the unwanted visitor. Milori jumped in front of Clarion and unsheathed his sword, ready to protect her.

"Hero, no. No, he's a friend. Look." Clarion turned to face Milori and overexaggerated every word so Hero would understand. "Hello, my name is Clarion. How do you do, sir? Uh, thank you for coming to visit."

"Uh... Oh. Oh. No trouble at all." Milori put his weapon away and played along. "The pleasure is mine." Hero let out a huff, then left the table and fell back asleep on his bed.

"Sorry about that," Clarion said turning to her new friend.

"Clarion. It's a lovely name."

"Thank you." Clarion blushed, this fairy was very handsome, he had silver hair and deep brown eyes. He spoke with a deep British accent that made her heart skip a beat with every word.

"I'm Milori."

"Milori? Well, that's a funny name." Clarion quickly realized what she said was unkind, "I mean it's perfect." She corrected herself, then tried to change the conversation, "Uh...Tell me about the fairy court. Is there a prince?"

"Yes," Milori replied entranced by this strange new fairy. He had never met such a woman, he could feel his heart-tugging, pulling himself closer to Clairon.

"He must be terribly handsome."

"He is" Milori feared to tell Clarion that he was the Prince, how would she treat him then?

"Strong and brave." Clarion twirled around entranced by the image Milori painted for her.

"None like him."

"I would love to meet the prince." Clarion blushed at the thought, although she could not shake the feeling of butterflies in her stomach when she was with Milori.

"I'll tell him." Milori flew closer to Clarion with every word uttered from his perfect lips.

"Thank you." Clarion inched closer to Milori, she had never felt this feeling before, and she never wanted it to go away.

"Oh, you're welcome." So close they could almost make out every feature on each other's faces. Inches away from sealing their new found romance with a kiss there was a loud flutter from outside Clairon's window.

"What was that?" Clarion jumped away startled at the sudden noise.

"Oh. That's Digit, my Owl. I left him on the sill. He doesn't like staying in one place too long."

"Why didn't you say something? Can I meet him?"

"Come on!" Milori grabbed Clarion's hand and led her out onto her window sill. Clarion's eyes grew wide at the sight of Digit.

"Oh, my! He's amazing!"

"Hey, would you like to go for a spin?" Milori gestured toward Digit's saddle, Clarion eagerly nodded yes and Milori helped her onto the twin woven saddle.

"I wish I had wings." Clarion sighed as Milori climbed on in front of Clarion and grabbed the reins."

"Maybe someday you will." Milori turned and gave a loving smile, for once in her life Clarion had hope. Maybe her new friend was right, maybe someday she could have wings of her own.

"Hold on tight. Whoa!" Milori's voice rang out as Digit raced into the air without warning, Clarion grabbed Milori's waist tight as they flew into the air and over the hills and streams.

"Let me be your wings

Let me be your only love

Let me take you far beyond the stars

Let me be your wings

Let me lift you high above

Everything we're dreaming of Will soon be ours

Anything that you desire

Anything at all

Every day I'll take you higher

And I'll never let you fall

Let me be your wings

Leave behind the world you know

For another world of wondrous things." Milori sang his heart out to the fairy who had stolen his heart. With every verse, his promise and love grew stronger.

"We'll see the universe

And dance on Saturn's rings

Fly with me and I will be your wings" As they flew over the meadow a baby bug listened to the Princes declaration of love. "She's gonna marry the prince, huh, Mom?"

"Well, perhaps." The baby bugs mother answered with a hopeful smile, watching the young lovers as they sailed through the night sky. "Anything that you desire

Anything at all

Anything at all

Every day I'll take you higher

And I'll never let you fall

You will be my wings

Let me be your wings

You will be my only love

Get ready for another world

Of wondrous things."

"Wondrous things are sure to happen, And dance on Saturn's rings" Clarion began to sing alongside the fairy she loved. As their melody grew so did their undying love.

"We'll see the universe" They sang in harmony, the Prince lifted his love into the air and held her close not wanting this moment to end.

"Heaven isn't too far" Milori kissed Clarion's cheek as he sang the words of his heart.

 **"** Heaven is where you are" Clarion leaned into Milori's strong body, as he showed her the world and enchanted her with his song.

"Stay with me, I'll let you be my"

"Stay with me and let me be your"

"Wings" They finished their loves duet as they soared over a stream, Clarion's golden voice caught the attention of Grundel the Toad, he wanted Clarion to be his, not the Prince.

"This voice is fantstica!" Mrs. Toad gushed, Grundel her son gazed into the night sky watching Clarion flutter away from him.

"Mama, I love her." Grundel's mother gazed at her entranced son, that day she knew what she had to do. Clarion would marry her son and join 'The Singers De España'.

"Oh, Clarion. Oh, wow. Something...I don't know...Something happened to me tonight. Something I never wanna forget."

"Me too." Clarion gazed into her lover's eyes memorizing every inch of him. "Do not forget me." Clarion placed a necklace of Forget-me-nots around Milori's neck as a symbol of their new found love.

"I'll never forget you. Never."

"Never, never." Clarion leaned into accept Milori's kiss when someone's voice could be heard in the distance.

"- Milori!"

"Oh, Mother. What-? Mother!" Milori hid Clarion behind Digit hiding from the prying eyes of his mother and father, who was nearing closer to the cottage.

"- Milori, come now."

"Who are those people?" Clarion tried to look over Milori's owl but Milori pulled her back down so no one could see them.

"It's no time to explain. That's the queen of the fairies, my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah. Look, I must go now, but...Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Your mother? Then you're the...You are the...Tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow. Yes, I'm the prince"

"The prince?"

"Yeah. Will you meet my parents?" Clarion was in a daze, Milori was antsy he feared what his parents would say if they saw him near a human home.

"Milori!" The Queen's voice vowed throughout the vales.

"Say you will."

"I...I will." Clarion stammered out, still trying to process everything that had just come to pass.

"You will?"

"I will. I will, Prince Milori, yes."

"- Milori!" The King and Queen yelled in unison, having years of practice looking for their rambunctious son who was always exploring the vales instead of being the Prince.

"I've gotta go."

"Will they like me?" Clarion stood up, in a daze. Milori quickly jumped after her and hid her from his parents. "Get down. Yes, they'll love you. But let me talk to them first. Tonight. And then I'll be back for you in the morning."

"Then you can meet my mother." Clarion beamed her world was about to change forever, she was in love with the Prince. Maybe she would have a happy ending after all, just like the stories always end.

"Well, great. But, well, wait here. And then..."

"...we'll live happily ever after" Clarion finished his sentence and stared deep into his eyes. All that was in the fairies eyes was love.

"Oh, much longer," Milori said grasping Clarion's hands, never wanting to let her go.

"Milori!"

"Ooh! Goodbye." Milori jumped on his owl frustrated that he had to leave like this.

"You won't forget to come back, will you?"

"I promise. Whoa!" Digit ripped into the air and disappeared into the night sky. Clarion watched until she couldn't see Digit before she sighed with love, "Oh, Milori." After her love was out of sight she hopped back into her home and climbed into her walnut bed. She drifted off to sleep dreaming of Milori, not knowing her world was about to take a turn she was not expecting. For not long after she had fallen into a deep sleep a Toad jumped up onto her window sill.


End file.
